


we can start and finish wars

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: world fragments [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Girl Walking (reprise), Ficlet, Gun Violence, Heathers AU, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentions of Side Character Death, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: “Stop it.” Keith’s hand was shaking furiously, and the boy refused to look him in the eye. Even in the dim light of the boiler room, Lance could see the glisten of the tears streak down the other boy’s face. “Lance, just-” His voice was quiet, and as shaky as the hand he held the gun pointed directly at Lance’s heart was. It was not Keith’s, but rather a boy too broken by the world.But, then again, weren't they the same person?“I wish we met before they convinced you that life is war.” Lance said firmly, planting himself as Keith backed into a wall. Keith met his gaze fearfully, as if Lance was the one holding the gun. Lance’s voice quieted down to a soothing one, “I wish you’d come with me.”





	we can start and finish wars

“I wish your brother had been a bit stronger.” Lance spoke, his voice quiet yet sounding clearly throughout the room. Keith’s posture changed in an instant, his voice softening at the mere mention of his dead brother. The hand holding the gun pointed at Lance began to shake, and his eyes widened into an expression that was almost horror.

He opened his mouth to cut Lance off, but Lance took another step forward. A step closer to Keith. “I wish he had stayed around a bit longer.” He continued, his gaze not wavering from Keith’s.

Keith took a step back. “Lance-”

“I wish your dad was good!” Lance nearly yelled, taking another step. Keith took another one back. Despite his rage and anger at the boy in front of him, he felt tears begin to fear his eyes. He was so  _ angry,  _ but not just at Keith.  He was mad at the world for making Keith this way. For making the boy in front of him so restless and angry and  _ afraid.  _ For making Keith think there was no other way to get through life than...like this.

“I wish grownups  _ understood!”  _ Understood what they were going through. Understood that they didn’t know everything. Understood how close they all were to killing themselves each day. Understood how desperate they were to fit in.  

Another step forward. Another step back.

“Stop it.” Keith’s hand was shaking furiously, and the boy refused to look him in the eye. Even in the dim light of the boiler room, Lance could see the glisten of the tears streak down the other boy’s face. “Lance, just-” His voice was quiet, and as shaky as the hand he held the gun pointed directly at Lance’s heart was. It was not Keith’s, but rather a boy too broken by the world.

But, then again, weren't they the same person?

“I wish we met before they convinced you that life is war.” Lance said firmly, planting himself as Keith backed into a wall. Keith met his gaze fearfully, as if Lance was the one holding the gun. Lance’s voice quieted down to a soothing one, “I wish you’d come with me.”

Because  _ damn  _ Keith. Damn him for making Lance want to forgive him for it  _ all.  _ Keith had killed three people, and had managed to get so close to Lance that he knew he would have kept it all quiet if the boy had stopped right there. If Keith dropped the gun and ran into Lance’s arm, it would have been over. If he had disarmed the bombs and wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his face into the Cuban’s chest, Lance would have had forgiven him.

Because Lance knew Keith was damaged. They all were.

Lance held out a hand, praying to every single thing in the universe that Keith would take it, and they would be able to be seventeen once more.

“I wish I had more TNT!” Keith roared, using his free hand to angrily wipe his tears away before moving it to support the hand holding his gun.

He was too far gone for even Lance to pull him back into the light. 

Lance clenched the hand he held out into a fist, before gritting his teeth.

_ I’m sorry Keith.  _ He thought determinedly, paying no heed to the tears streaming down his face. He instead fixed his gaze firmly on Keith, trying to hide the way his heart ached at the terrified yet resolved look in the boy’s eye. 

_ But you’ve left me no choice. _

He took a firm step forward, before lunging for the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is xphoenixwritingx.tumblr.com scream at me there please


End file.
